Back From Dissapperence.
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Tk. didn’t get knocked unconscious when he landed in the Digiworld the first time. He went off on his own in the opposite direction of the others. He was on a hike when the Digivice’s fell.
1. Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. So don't sue me, Okay?  
  
  
Summary: Tk. didn't get knocked unconscious when he landed in the Digiworld the first time. He went off on his own in the opposite direction of the others. He was on a hike when the Digivice's fell.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
TK. we need to help them. They'll get slaughtered by Devimon. Patamon complained as they watched the Battle between the Digi-Destined and Devimon.  
  
Not until they are all passed out. replied the human. Finally when the Tai passed out TK. took out a Digivise shrouded in darkness. Patamon, Dark Digivolve. TK. ordered.  
  
Patamon, Dark Digivolve to... FallenAngemon. Patamon said as he changed form, he now had pitch black feather's on his wing's, and his face a dark violet with glowing red Eye's and he was seven feet tall.  
  
Now, spare him no mercy. Attack, FallenAngemon. he ordered again, when he said no mercy, he meant it. FallenAngemon attacked with out a shred of hesitation. He ripped apart any Digimon in his way, when he finally reached Devimon a horrific battle started up. But after three minuet's only one side was being hurt.  
  
You must be a Digi-Destined's Digimon. But how could you use dark power's? Devimon asked as he was being deleted.  
  
Because I'm not weak! TK. said mere second before Devimon was gone for good. Unfortunately for him Matt had regained Consciousness just long enough to see TK. with out blurriness before he slipped back into darkness.  
  
TK. It must be. he said as he slipped back into darkness.  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
But I still swear it was TK. Matt said for twentieth time since they had exited the Digiworld after the mysterious defeat of Entemon.  
  
You can stop trying to convince yourself he's still alive. They found his positively identifiable body at the bottom of a cliff, it was all torn up, and the group he was with saw him fall. We know this is your way of Grieving, but it is becoming really annoying. Mimi said as they ate Pizza, they were waiting for the other four Digi-Destined. Right now we need to focus on defeating this new enemy, we can't rely on who ever has been fighting our Battle's for us, forever. We haven't even gotten all the crest's, let alone got anyone to Ultimate...  
  
Four years later...  
  
And now with the DD.'s out of the way, there will be nothing to stop me. the Digimon Kaiser said snidely to himself as he sat in the Darkness of his control room. Suddenly a violent tremor shook the base. What the Hell was that. he yelled as he ran to the door. As he got to the bridge of his base he saw a Human and an Angel with eight pitch black wing's. Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here and having some weak little Angel blast a small hole in my base? he yelled at the boy dressed in pure black with a dark green hat on his head, on his belt was a black and green D3.  
  
If you don't know who the true enemy is then you truly do not deserve to rule. MegaFallenAngemon, let get the hostages out then glass this poor excuse for a base. Oh, and Ken. he said after giving his order to the Digimon. The Name is Takeru, or as I was once called, TK. They all thought I was dead, so they didn't even check the Digiworld for me. Ask Yamatto about me some time. Because I'm staying here, this is my home. he said and went into the cell block area of the Base. Which cell are you in Matt? he called out.  
  
I'm over here, who ever you are. called back the whisper of Matt.  
  
Why Matt, I'm surprised you don't recognize they voice of your little Brother. You know, Takeru Takashi, last of the Takashi's. Surprised that I knew as soon as I was pronounced dead your dad moved back in on our mom? Then less than a year later they were married and having another child? The reason I'm still alive is because I sacrificed my moral's and Dark Digivolved Patamon. You were correct, it was me you saw giving the order to kill Devimon, and it was me who killed Entemon, Myotismon, the Dark master, and Apocolomon. I will not harm you and your little friends so long as the following condition's are met. One, you are not to try to bring me to the real world. Two, you are not to stand in my way of total conquest of the Digital World. Three, Kari stay's here unless we are both needed in the real world. Four, you send me regular e–mail's to make sure Mom is fine. Do you agree? he asked, Matt nodded and TK. transported him to the real world. He went around to the other's giving similar rule's. Finally he was the only other Human besides Kari in the base.  
  
Why did you demand that I stay here TK., what use am I to your fight? she asked as they slowly walked back to his base, well he was trying to walk at a fast pace but she slow him down to the point were it was hopeless they would get back before dark. Sure enough, just as his towering base came into sight, the sky blackened and star's shined.  
  
You could have the same power of destruction if you would just Dark Digivolve your Digimon, Gatomon I believe it is, she would become a Digimon you are familiar with, LadyDevimon. Plus, I'm rather fond of you. he added in a low voice.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
I hope you like this. It will be very Takari, and it will be the story of how that fell in love. It will be very Dark with a very Evil Hikari, and Takeru.


	2. Attack!

Thanks to all who read the first chapter of this fiction. And special thanks to Sakura–No–Tamashi  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
T.K. stop staring out of that window and come to bed. Kari said as she lay in the king sized bed, they had fallen in love with each other by the third year both of them were in the Digiworld. They'd had Holymon, the high priest Digimon, marry them erlier that day.  
  
Okay. I just thought I herd something from down there. T.K. said as he got under the cover's of the bed and snuggled up close to Kari. Little did they know that there was a secret rescue attempt going down in less than ten minuet's.  
  
Tai was disgusted at the sight of his little sister and that little five foot two inches, punk, in bed together. They had spent a year recovering from the Kaisers torture, then a year following TK.'s orders. Then they spent the last year planning to bring them both back to the real world. The only reason they were taking Him' back was because Mrs. Ishida wanted to see her son put in a proper foster home. She was even willing to go behind her husband's back to do so. Tai started to pump either in gas form, into the room, once he was sure they were properly out cold he called the other's up and they packed what they thought both of them would relay want with them. They then grabbed the two sleeping lover's. Then Tai noticed the ring's on their hands.  
  
So, he brain washed my sister into a false marriage. Tai thought as they approached the TV. that would take them home. His hatred for the little brat grew even more at the thought of his little sister tricked into loving this creature.  
  
Why did he do this, this place was once a beautiful. But TK. has turned it into a charred battle field. Matt said as they went through the Digi–Port, for once they didn't land in a heap on the floor. Tai took Kari to the hospital while Matt took TK. to an Orphanage.  
  
A week later...  
  
Hi Kari. Tai said as Kari woke from her week long sleep, they had kept her sedated for a week to heal her wounds and do test's. The most interesting thing that the test's showed was definitely TK.'s fault.  
  
Tai, is that you. What happened, why am I here. Where's my TK.? she asked franticly.  
  
Don't worry, we wont let him hurt you any more. Plus, we have some news for you. Tai said trying to change the subject.  
  
I don't want a surprise, I want my son, and TK. she screamed at Tai while crying into her hands. Tai seemed surprised to say the least, but then asked.  
  
What son? Tai yelled.  
  
The son I gave birth to on August third of last year. Please don't tell me you left him in the Digiworld. Why would you leave your own Nephew in that place. she begged as she ran around the room franticly looking for something that was very likely not there, Tai thought quickly and said.  
  
We didn't see or hear him, but you left your Digimon in there, and they can take care of him. Now you need to settle down if you don't want to loose your child. Then we can talk about what happened? he asked as they both sat down, Tai in a chair and Kari in her bed.  
  
How did this happen. The first time since the night we made Harry, we get pregnant again. she said distantly.  
  
You named my nephew Harry', like in the Harry Potter books? he asked in a slightly odd tone.  
  
The what book's? Kari asked but started talking again. I hope that you didn't go to hard on TK. for keeping me there? she asked.  
  
What are you talking about? He kidnapped you and brain washed you into loving him. Tai said with a slight tone of disbelief as he watched his sister cry over this monster who had hurt her so much. Then he was obviously hurting you, judging by the injuries you had when we brought you in. We put him in an orphanage with strict orders not to let him leave till his birthday. Matt never told me when that was. It could be tomorrow or three months from now. he added.  
  
You were correct on the last one, tomorrow is his birthday. And no, he was not the one to do those wounds. We had to fight a digimon head to head while ours fought some Mega Digimon. That's why we celebrated a little too much that night, plus the fact that we had just been married that after noon. He's not going to be happy with you for breaking a deal. Me or Harry will be the only one's who will be able to stop TK.'s rage. she said warily as she looked around. You might want to DUCK AND COVER. she yelled as what most would think and Earth quake shook the building, the door to the Hospital room was blown off it's hinges. In walked a very short young man who was carrying a Baby in his arms.  
  
He looked at Tai and said. leave now. with each word the room shook. Tai ran away with a little yellow trail following him. Kari ran up to the blond seventeen year old and hugged him while taking the baby from his arms. She cradled her son like he had just been born. I was lucky to break out of that place when I did. I went to the Digital world and there was an Army approaching the Castle. With my help we defeated them though. he explained. He looked a bit taller than when he was taken to the Orphanage, but the difference was easily explained when you looked down at the scratched and scuffed fish tank shoe's that had to be at least thirty years old.  
  
Kari laughed and then asked. What's with the shoe's? TK. looked at her for a moment, then.  
  
My shoe's were some how deleted when we came back to this world. These were the only shoe's that place had that would fit me. he said, as they talked about the possibility of staying in the real world TK. seemed to be getting a little uncomfortable.  
  
Why are you squirming like that, honey? she asked as TK. look around the as if searching for something.  
  
The other DD. are coming here soon. Davis is in the lead, and from the story's you told me, he'll be really jealous of me and might try to hurt Harry. he said as he got slowly to his feet as not to wake his now sleeping son. They both walked out of the room only to be faced by all the DD. in tight formation keeping them from getting out. They were about to attack when someone from the other side of the line ran hugged Kari.  
  
Oh my little Baby. What has he done to you? Did he hurt you? it took Kari a while to realize that the white haired human crying onto her shoulder was her mother.  
  
Kari asked in disbelief and hugged her back.  
  
Yes Kari, it's me. I won't let that thing, hurt you again, I promise. she said, as the two hugged the others started to attack TK. but then noticed the child in his arms.  
  
That's really low TK. Using a baby as a shield. Matt said while restraining an angry Davis.  
  
What's also low is thinking someone like me would use their own child as a shield. he said the turned himself to Kari and Mrs. Kamiya. Mrs. Kamiya, would you please take your Grandson for a while? He handed Harry over only seconds before Matt lost his grip on Davis. The Goggle headed idiot charged at TK. and his target didn't move. Thinking that tensing himself would hurt TK. even more he did so. TK. noticed the change in the idiot's posture and prepared to use this to his advantage.  
  
Just as TK was going to be tackled by Davis, he stepped aside put an arm under Davis' chest and over his neck and pushed up with his left and down with his right flipping Davis onto his back. several yards away. Tai after seeing his precious goggles destroyed, tried the same attack. He too soon landed on his back. In less than ten minuets Izzy was the only Male DD. left standing. Izzy being the weakest DD. physically, had taken self defense classes. It was weird as far as those classes went, they had taught him not to go looking for trouble, but rather to fight if trouble came to you. They both starred each other down, some other people were now watching the fight. A few minuets later, they both burst out laughing and said  
  
Only attack when attacked. they said and shook hands.  
  
I thought you looked familiar. Izzy said as they totally forgot that they were fighting. The people around them sweat dropped.  
  
As Izzy and TK. talked the others started getting up and whispered an attack. Just as the others jumped them TK. and Izzy put up their hand s and quickly sent their attackers flying into a wall. Many small crack appeared in the walls.  
  
Why are you two acting like old friends? Sora asked as she tried to fight the urge to go look at the baby. She eventually gave in when she heard giggle from the direction of the baby.  
  
Because we are. TK. said blatantly. Iz. here was the only one to know I was in the Digiworld while you were here. But I always used a false name while talking to him. He suggested this self defense class and it was then that I found out that I could now home and go through the portal to the digital world. he said.  
  
Okay, but can we get back to the subject at hand, the fact that TK. just just downed five people in ten minuets plus destroyed the historic leader's goggles, and has taken down quite a few oderly's. Yolie said, as she turned toward TK. who was knocking out orderly's by the second.  
  
I wouldn't attack him if I were you, he's not even trying right now, I doubt anything short of a Mega level Digimon could stop him if he were truly trying. What comes next is very interesting. Kari said as a wave after wave of darkness left TK.'s body, it knocked over all the orderly's and blasted away quite a few windows. When it stopped the few orderly's left ran away...  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
There it is, the second chapter to Back from Disappearance', Hope you all liked it.


End file.
